Followers are well known in the prior art and are regularly used in dispensing systems for uniform items. One such system is an ammunition magazine, whereby ammunition cartridges are individually dispensed from the magazine into the chamber of a firearm. Magazine and follower systems in the prior art have always had a possibility of jamming when in use because of the rapidity of fire and the very shape of larger capacity magazines, which tend to curve slightly. While traveling upwards and expelling ammunition cartridges, the follower may slip out of alignment with the magazine casing and the cartridges, jamming the magazine and prohibiting shooting with the magazine until re-aligned. The present invention, however, is a follower that is self-leveling, greatly reducing the need to correct misalignment. In this respect, the follower according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. Since the follower is self-leveling, it lacks some of the give necessary for consistent force distribution, especially for the last two rounds of a magazine. This variation in force distribution may cause a misfeed of the second-to-last fired round. As such, additional features are built into the magazine to even the force distribution and reduce the probability of misfeed.